


（凛英零）秘密

by lumian3399



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumian3399/pseuds/lumian3399
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

1、  
上课铃声响起，走廊上嬉闹的笑声逐渐散去。

操场上除了鸟鸣便是足球划过绿荫场的声音。

寂静的厕所里传来微弱的喘息，似乎在说着不为人知的秘密。

天祥院英智正在克制自己不发出太大的声响。他已经忍了很久，但眼前的人似乎不愿意让他释放出来。

对方轻舔着他的乳头，左手拿捏着他的前端来回套弄着。湿滑的液体在手掌的摩擦下发出了下流的声音。

只是用手而已，他就已经饥渴难耐。

天祥院英智弯下身不让自己摆动腰部，玩弄自己下体的人似乎察觉到了他的意图。于是俯下身含住了他的前端。温热的感觉来袭，天祥院英智轻哼了一声，随后又捂住了自己的嘴巴微微皱起了眉。

对方的舌尖灵巧地包裹着他的阴茎，每一次含弄轻咬都让天祥院英智身体发麻。他挣扎着想要结束这一切，要不然马上就要下课了。

“时间还早。”

玩弄着自己身体的人看出了他的想法，他放开天祥院英智的分身抬起头看着对方笑道。

那双红色的眼眸满是笑意，看样子丝毫没有停下的意思。

他站了起来，吻住了天祥院英智的双唇。两人的舌尖与舌根紧紧缠绕，缠绵而深情。这个吻让天祥院英智放松了警惕，没有发现探向他后庭的手指。突然身体被异物侵犯，天祥院英智忍不住打了一个机灵。对方似乎很满意他的反应，继续推动着手指向前。

天祥院英智后庭的内壁很柔软，让人不禁想要深入。一番扩张之后，他们停止了亲吻。天祥院英智跪在马桶盖上被人高高抬起了臀部，这时更大的粗壮物进入到了他的身体之中。

他捏紧了拳头深吸了一口气，吐出之时却变为了诱人的低喘。

身后之人像是受到了诱惑，原本轻缓的进出加快了节奏。他抱着天祥院英智，汗水顺着他黑色的发梢滴落在对方洁白的衬衣上。感觉遮掩在天祥院英智身上的白色衬衣有些碍眼，他索性将衬衣拉到肩膀以下，然后在天祥院英智的后颈上落下红色的吻痕。

对方一边摸索着他的前胸一边在后面抽插进出着。天祥院英智感觉视线有些模糊，每一次顶撞都让自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

他已经坚持不住了，双腿也开始打颤。他的双手用力杵着墙面，低下头的时候能够看到透明的液体顺着自己的大腿流下。

对方的呼吸也开始变得沉重，他加快了速度，身体碰撞发出的声音令人感到愉悦。

他低唤着自己的名字，让天祥院英智一时间没有忍住释放了出来。

白色的黏着物喷溅在了厕所的马桶盖上，差一点就弄脏了放在一旁的衣物。天祥院英智伸手想去拿纸结果被对方制止了。

他一边抓住天祥院英智的手，一边往对方身体深处顶撞着。

就在这个时候下课的铃声突然响起，不少学生开始向厕所的方向走来。天祥院英智担心被人发现，变得有些慌乱。

“我没有释放完之前小英不可以乱动。”

对方带着不满撒娇道，他将天祥院英智的脸面向自己，带着一丝坏笑猛地将他揽在怀中。这一举动让两人的下体贴合的更紧，也让对方的肉棒直抵天祥院英智的敏感点。

天祥院英智终于忍不住叫出了声，他的眼中蕴着雾气。因为紧张再一次达到了高潮。而对方也因为这一冲击释放了出来。

外面的脚步声越来越近，甚至有人发现了异样。他们寻找着声音的出处，最后归结于幻听不了了之。

“小英是想让人看到你现在的样子么？”

黑发少年捂住了天祥院英智的嘴巴，他勾起嘴角看样子刚才的举动是故意这么做的。

天祥院英智想生气，但此刻的他已经没有任何力气。

他整理着残留在身上的液体，随后穿好了衣服。少年似乎还不满足搂着他的脖颈踮起脚想要索取一个吻。

天祥院英智感到无奈，他亲了亲对方的额头然后帮他扣好了衬衣纽扣。

这时候外面都是学生，天祥院英智无法和怀中少年一起出去。

少年也不着急，他用头蹭着天祥院英智的脖颈，在那里有自己留下的咬痕。

“下次发情期记得提前吃药。”

天祥院英智见对方漫不经心赖在自己身上于是提醒道，他已经不想再和对方在学校里做这种事情了。

“小英你可是我的番。”

少年懒懒回道，听上去他有他的理由。

“这种时候你就是我的药。”

朔间凛月在和天祥院英智交往。

这件事没有任何人知道，也不能让任何人知道。

因为和朔间凛月交往的人是他的老师。

他看着在黑板上书写英文的天祥院英智，透过他的领口仿佛还能见到白色衬衣下红色的吻痕。

没有人知道脱下西装外套的天祥院英智有多么诱人。

一想到这里朔间凛月又回忆起刚才在厕所里发生的一切。他杵着腮偏着头，看着自己的老师，不由得陷入遐想之中。

“朔间同学，这个问题你来回答。”

朔间凛月回过神看着那双蓝色眸子，天祥院英智似笑非笑的表情让他意识到这是“报复”。

他在全班同学的注视下慢慢站了起来，看了一眼书本后告诉天祥院英智自己无法作答。

“那你放学只能到我办公室一趟了。”

天祥院英智转身拿起粉笔继续在黑板上书写着。

谁又想象得出，这双手刚才还沾满了精液。

放学的钟声响起，天祥院英智刚走出教室就被自己的学生叫住了。

他们围着天祥院英智提出各种各样的问题，有时候并不是因为“不明白”而“提问题”。

只是单纯的想和对方搭上话而已。

在这个alpha占大多数的学校里，身为omega的天祥院英智引起了他们的兴趣。

这种兴趣甚至转变为了爱慕，只不过有些表白还没说出口就已经知道了结果。

“听说老师已经结番了？”

面对这个问题有的人露出了遗憾的表情，也有的人表示好奇想要深究下去。

“对方是怎样的人？”

天祥院英智没有正面回答，他用书本轻轻拍打着自己学生的脑袋，温柔说道：“学习之外的问题无可奉告。”

朔间凛月看着围在天祥院英智身边的人有些不满。

也有过冲动想要告诉所有人，他就是天祥院英智的番。

但在交往之前他们已经约法三章过——交往的事，以及结番的事不可以告诉任何人。

尽管是秘密交往，朔间凛月也已经很满足了。

待所有人走后，朔间凛月这才拿起书包前往天祥院英智的办公室。

夕阳透过窗户洒在桌面上，天祥院英智正在认真批改着学生们的作业，他没有注意到朔间凛月的到来，以至于被对方从身后抱住时吓了一跳。

“小英一点戒备之心都没有。”

朔间凛月见自己有机可乘，便咬住了对方的耳垂。天祥院英智轻颤了一下，他放下手中的笔叹了口气告诉朔间凛月：“办公室里不可以做这种事。”

“那么哪里才可以做？”

黑发少年清秀的脸庞上露出了意味深长的笑容，天祥院英智有些无奈没有再继续搭理他。

朔间凛月感有些无聊，他趴在一旁看着天祥院英智的侧脸希望能引起对方的关注。

天祥院英智见朔间凛月可怜兮兮的样子忍不住放下钢笔揉了揉他的头，在收回手的那一刻朔间凛月重新拉住了他的手，然后亲吻起天祥院英智的手心。

感觉有些酥麻，天祥院英智的身体又有了反应。

这就是番之间所带来的吸引力，他无法抵抗。

“家里就可以么？”

“还是小英想带未成年去宾馆？”

朔间凛月勾起嘴角调笑道，他顺着对方的手心一直亲吻到小臂，天祥院英智身上特殊的香气越来越浓，他明白自己的番也有了感觉。

天祥院英智想抽回手，结果一不小心弄掉了桌上的钢笔。

他刚想弯腰捡笔，结果朔间凛月猛地将他拉向自己然后吻住了他的双唇。

软绵温热的触感让两个人都沦陷其中，“办公室里不可以做的事情”现在公然上演，但在欲望的煽动下一切都变得无所谓了。

“我今晚可以去你家么？”

朔间凛月放开了天祥院英智，他的嘴角还有一缕银丝。天祥院英智用手为对方拭去那缕银丝，没有回答对方的话。

“不可以。”

许久之后天祥院英智终于开口，他温柔的劝说也没有让朔间凛月感到好受。

他失望的从天祥院英智身上起开，委屈的样子让人有些动摇。

“我可以送你回家。”

这样的讨价还价屡见不鲜，但朔间凛月总觉得自己和对方在一起的时间不够。

他们结番是个意外，但他喜欢天祥院英智却不是意外。

那个和自己擦身而过的实习老师，在他的心里留下了铃兰花的香味。

或许从那个时候他就已经喜欢上了对方。

一见钟情被当做玩笑的话却发生在了自己身上。

当意识到的时候，他才发现那股独特的铃兰花香是属于自己的。

他是如此欣喜，自己喜欢的人是他的命运之人。

然后他和天祥院英智发生了关系，在自己第一次发情期到来的时候。

那是个意外，起初大家都只是把朔间凛月的发情现象当做了发烧而已。

天祥院英智陪在他的身边等待着朔间凛月家人的到来。

他没有意识到自己信息素的味道对对方来说是致命诱惑。

“小英后悔么？”

“那天独自陪在我身边。”

走廊里朔间凛月的声音很轻，但天祥院英智听得很清楚。

脖颈上仿佛还有那天留下的痛感。

这个平日里看上去安静的少年那一刻变成了野兽一般。

他侵犯了他，然后留下了痕迹。

这是一个意外。

谁都没有错。

少年清醒后惊慌道歉的表情让他想起了谁，那个埋藏在青涩回忆中的人面目模糊。

他擦去了朔间凛月脸上的眼泪，接受了这一切。他裸露的下体上全是对方的体液，此时也只能笑着说不要紧。

心里缺失了一部分，但他忘了失去的那部分究竟是什么。

——“你后悔认识我么？”

记忆中的声音响起，天祥院英智一直没能说出的话现在却在此情此景下脱口而出。

“我不后悔。”

朔间凛月并不知道天祥院英智在想什么，他上前抱住了对方看上去很高兴。

“那么你喜欢我么？”

两个声音重叠在一起令人迷惑，天祥院英智不知道先回答谁。

“没关系，我等你，等你喜欢上我。”

朔间凛月见对方不说话显得有些慌乱，他不该问这样的问题哪怕自己知道答案。

他们已经结番，所有的感情都可以慢慢培养。

天祥院英智回抱住朔间凛月，眼前人的模样像极了过去的自己。

只是他已经记不起自己想要牢牢抓住的人究竟是谁了。


	2. 2

朔间凛月知道他和天祥院英智之间的恋爱有温差。

毕竟这不是因为相爱才结成的番。

但他并不在乎，生米熟饭没什么不好。

况且他相信因为对方是自己的命运之人，不论如何都会喜欢上自己的。

他低下头继续在书本上写着什么，完全没有注意到天祥院英智已经走他的身旁。

猝不及防被人抽走了本子，朔间凛月愣了一会儿然后抬头看着自己的英语老师。

“你现在在我的课堂上是越来越大胆了。”

天祥院英智当着所有人的面教育着朔间凛月，他翻开对方的笔记本一时间表情有些尴尬，然后轻咳了一声收走了朔间凛月的本子。

这次他忘了说“下课来我办公室一趟”，但就算天祥院英智不说朔间凛月也会很自觉的找上门。

下课铃声刚响，朔间凛月就跑到了天祥院英智身边，他抬头看着自己的老师，好像在说“我已经准备好了，你什么时候带我去办公室”。

从来没有人会向朔间凛月一样期待着被老师批评谈话，但对他个人来说这种期待也仅限于天祥院英智。

天祥院英智没有说话，他转身离开教室，朔间凛月见状便紧紧跟了上去。

终于到了没有人的地方，天祥院英智拿出了对方的笔记本，他翻开了那页被朔间凛月写得密密麻麻的纸张，有些哭笑不得地问：“你就那么想和我约会？”

那页纸上写满了“想和小英约会”的字样，翻过面来还有一幅素描画，画像里的主人公正是天祥院英智。

被对方发现了秘密朔间凛月并不觉得有什么不妥，他仰着脸理直气壮地问：“那你同意和我约会么？”

“等你下次小考及格了我可以考虑。”

天祥院英智把笔记本递给了朔间凛月，但随后又犹豫了。他翻开了画着自己肖像的那页纸问朔间凛月：“这幅画可以送给我么？”

朔间凛月感到有些意外，他开始臆想是不是他的画技打动了对方，让天祥院英智爱上了自己。

不过他可不会这么轻易的送给天祥院英智。

既然天祥院英智要和自己讨价还价，那么他也要“讨价还价”。

“小英想要的话我可以重新画一幅送你，前提是你愿意当我的模特。”

他露出纯良的笑脸，天祥院英智并不知道这有背后有什么“阴谋”，他点了点头竟然同意了。

“那么今晚放学美术教室见。”

朔间凛月高兴地说道，他趁对方不注意冲上前去在天祥院英智的脸上印下了一吻。

天祥院英智摸了摸自己脸颊，不由得笑了起来。仿佛回到了学生时代一样，自己正经历着校园恋爱般的生活。

一想到这里他突然有些茫然，因为他并不清楚自己在朔间凛月这么大的时候过着怎样的生活。

有没有感兴趣的事情，有没有喜欢的人，他完全不记得了。

他站在原地，身后传来学生们打闹的声音，他回过头看去在他们身上见到了关于过去的重影。天祥院英智想要追上去，他伸出了手还没有抓住就倒在了地上。

天祥院英智做了一个很长的梦，梦里自己穿着制服坐在美术教室里。似乎有人在为他画像，但画板遮住了他的脸，让天祥院英智看不清对方的长相。

夏日的晚风吹起了窗台上的轻纱，他偏头看向窗外，画画的人这时候笑着提醒他不要乱动。

“你不好好配合我，这幅画今天就画不完了。”

他多希望这幅画永远都不要画完，这样他就不会走了。

回忆逐渐远去，天祥院英智睁开了眼睛，他看着熟悉的天花板心想一定是有人把他送进了医务室。

他试着转身，看到了守着自己的朔间凛月。意料之外情理之中，不知道为何他现在想拉住对方的手。

朔间凛月正在画着什么，他见天祥院英智醒来伸手想要拉住自己，于是连忙放下素描本握住了对方的手指。

两人十指相扣着，白炽灯下朔间凛月的眉间透出一丝担忧。他俯下身亲吻着天祥院英智的额头，然后用沙哑的声音问他：“现在好点了么？”

他的出现令天祥院英智感到安心，梦境中令人困惑的回忆顿时烟消云散。他似乎一直在期盼，期盼着在自己无助时能够有人陪在身边。

现在也好，过去也罢。

“好多了。”

天祥院英智摸了摸朔间凛月的头发，对方见状立刻扑倒在他怀中，朔间凛月紧紧抱着天祥院英智，心脏跳的很快。

他很担心，从来没有见过对方这样。

“只是睡眠不足有些疲倦而已。”

天祥院英智笑着安慰道。

他瞟眼间看到了墙上的挂钟，原来不知不觉中已经到了晚上八点。

“这么晚了你还不回家。”

“等你醒过来。”

“要是我不醒过来你就不回去了么？”

“不要说这么不吉利的话。就算是这样——”

“我也能用魔法把‘沉睡的公主’吻醒。”

天祥院英智笑了起来，他起身的时候看到了朔间凛月的素描本。朔间凛月顺着他的目光看了过去，然后将素描本拿了过来对天祥院英智说道：“你忘了我们放学后的约定了么？”

“你放了我鸽子。”

“但看在你身体不适的情况下原谅你。”

他翻开素描本，上面画着的是天祥院英智熟睡的样子。

天祥院英智有些哭笑不得，他不知道为什么对方要画自己睡觉的样子。

“你不喜欢么？”

“我倒是很喜欢。”朔间凛月欣赏起自己的画作，脸上浮现出满意的神情。

“小英什么样我都喜欢。”

他看着天祥院英智笑着说道，那灿烂的笑容让天祥院英智失了神。

一时间身体有了反应，他清楚自己被这个笑容煽动了。天祥院英智忍不住撇过脸，这不自然的举动被朔间凛月看在眼底。他跪在床边然后用手轻捏住天祥院英智的脸想让对方看向自己。

“难不成因为我的话你害羞了？”

朔间凛月笑的狡黠，不等天祥院英智回答他便吻了上去。铃兰花的香味顿时充满整个房间，他将天祥院英智压在床上，一边轻咬着他的脖颈一边说：“不如今晚不要回去了。”

两个人的身体都开始慢慢发热，天祥院英智看着那双如烈火一般的红眼睛不由得吞咽起口水。对方的靠近、抚摸、亲吻都让他脑袋一片空白。他微微颤抖着，看着朔间凛月的手一点点解开他的衣服纽扣。天祥院英智抬起头，不经意间两人四目相对。

他的心跳突然加快，对番的渴求袭来。他躺倒在床上，任由朔间凛月的手在自己身上游走。

他应该推开对方。

明明说过在学校不可以在做这样的事情。

但他一而再再而三的屈服了。

屈服于朔间凛月的不讲理、任性还有温柔之中。

“小英也能多喜欢我一些就好了。”朔间凛月将手探入天祥院英智的后庭之中，他的声音因为喘息变得软糯，撒娇一般的神态渴望着被身下之人多多宠爱。

这个平日里看上去冷寂的孩子却意外的敏感，朔间凛月知道天祥院英智对自己的纵容只是因为他是他的番。

他也想要喜欢上对方，每当他考虑这个问题时脑海中总会有团黑色的阴影提醒他。

提醒天祥院英智喜欢上一个人会变得多痛苦。

这样就好，所以自己被朔间凛月咬后他并没有觉得有什么，他意外的平静甚至不觉得那是任何人的错。

原本以为这场意外就这么过去了。

可没想到朔间凛月表示要对他“负责”。他告诉自己他喜欢他，就像现在这样，一遍遍诉说着自己的爱意。

朔间凛月说这或许不是意外，他身上的铃兰花香气吸引着他。

——“我找到了自己的命中之人，而他是我的番。”

放学后的走廊上空无一人，朔间凛月拉着他的衣袖情绪略显激动，他那红宝石一般的眼睛里充满了遮不住的爱慕。

这对朔间凛月来说是种幸福。

天祥院英智想成全对方的幸福，无所谓自己变成什么样。

朔间凛月的手指越插越深，天祥院英智能够感受到对方正用指腹摩擦自己的后庭内壁。他忍不住低吟了一声，他无法控制自己抗拒来自番的挑逗。

朔间凛月因为这一声低吟兴奋了起来，他紧紧贴着天祥院英智的身体带着鼻音叫着“小英”。

就在这个时候有人按下了保健室的门把手。

天祥院英智吓了一跳，他连忙把朔间凛月塞进被窝里，然后弓着身体将他紧抱在怀中。

“天祥院君感觉好些了么？”

保健室老师见天祥院英智醒了于是问道。天祥院英智点了点头，因为刚才的激情还未褪去，他的脸有些发烫。他不愿让对方看到自己的异样于是很小声地说道：“山田老师先回去吧，我已经好多了。”

山田没有怀疑，她继续嘱咐了两句，然后离开了保健室。

见对方走远，朔间凛月从被窝里钻了出来。他一抬头就看到了天祥院英智假笑着的表情。

“所以以后都不可以在学校做种事情了。”

“可小英明明默许了。”

“你自己也要自觉一些。”

天祥院英智敲了敲朔间凛月的脑袋，不许他狡辩。

“那么什么时候小英才能打开心扉对我坦诚一些呢？”

朔间凛月紧盯着那双蓝眼睛，正如天祥院英智所知，这个孩子意外的敏锐。

天祥院英智回避了对方的目光和问题。

结果听到了一声浅浅的叹息。

他无法告诉告诉朔间凛月自己的想法，因为他完全不记得了，困扰他、阻止他去接纳他人的东西到底是什么。

他只能道歉，像是回忆中有谁对着自己道歉一样。

一遍又一遍。

“没关系我会等你。”

朔间凛月又说了同样的话，他的表情依旧温柔。就像当时一样，那个拉着自己袖子表白的少年在被拒绝后，笑着告诉他：

——“我会等你。”

——“等你喜欢上我。”

——“就像我喜欢你一样。”

我会等你。

仿佛在记忆深处自己在等待着这样一句回复，他鬼使神差答应了和朔间凛月交往。

这对对方来说不公平。

他没有成全对方幸福的资格，他只是在朔间凛月身上寻求被爱的感觉。

“你不用等我了。”

天祥院英智终于说出了口。

“让我们回归普通关系吧。”

他不想在消磨对方的爱了。


End file.
